Frames for closures, such as window frames, which are constructed of extruded sections, normally are embedded in or screwed to the parts of a wall surrounding an aperture. The disadvantage of such frames is that they are generally of complicated construction, and cannot be removed easily if required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a closure frame assembly, which can be pre-manufactured almost fully and can be attached removably to a wall.